1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display which reduces the number of output lines and enhances a white balance.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays have been developed as substitutes for a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display which is relatively heavy and bulky. Examples of flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display, and so forth.
An organic light emitting display, among the flat panel displays, displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that generates light by the recombination of electrons and holes. Such an organic light emitting display has advantages of a high response speed and a low operational power consumption. The organic light emitting display can be referred to as an organic electroluminescent display.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional organic light emitting display. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional organic light emitting display includes a pixel portion 30, a scan driver 10, a data driver 20, and a timing controller 50. The pixel portion 30 includes a plurality of pixels 40 coupled with scan lines S1 to Sn and data lines D1 to Dm. The scan driver 10 drives the scan lines S1 to Sn. The data driver 20 drives the data lines D1 to Dm. The timing controller 50 controls the scan driver 10 and the data driver 20.
The scan driver 10 receives a scan drive control signal SCS from the timing controller 50. Upon the receipt of the scan drive control signal SCS, the scan driver generates a scan signal, and sequentially provides the scan signal to the scan lines S1 to Sn.
The data driver 20 receives a data drive control signal DCS from the timing controller 50. Upon the receipt of the data drive control signal DCS, the data driver 20 generates a data signal of a predetermined voltage level, and provides the data signal to the data lines D1 to Dm in synchronism with the scan signal.
The timing controller 50 generates the data drive control signal DCS and the scan drive control signal SCS according to externally supplied synchronous signals. The timing controller 50 then transmits the data drive control signal DCS to the data driver 20, and the scan drive control signal SCS to the scan driver 10. Furthermore, the timing controller 50 provides externally supplied data denoted as “Data” to the data driver 20.
The pixel portion 30 receives a first power supply ELVDD and a second power supply ELVSS from external power sources (not shown). It then provides the power supplies to respective pixels 40. Upon receiving the first and second power supplies ELVDD and ELVSS, each of the pixels 40 controls the amount of current flowing from the first power supply ELVDD through an organic light emitting diode into the second power supply ELVSS according to the data signal, thus generating light corresponding to the data signal. Furthermore, light emitting times of the pixels 40 are controlled by the light emitting control signal.
In the conventional organic light emitting display described above, each of the pixels 40 is positioned in a grid region defined by two horizontally adjacent scan lines and two vertically adjacent data lines. Here, the data driver 20 includes m number of output lines for supplying data signals to m number of data lines D1 to Dm. That is, in the conventional organic light emitting display, the data driver 20 includes the same number of output lines as the data lines D1 to Dm. Accordingly, a plurality of data driving circuits should be provided in the data driver 20 in order to have m output lines therein, which increases the manufacturing cost. In addition, as the resolution and size of the image display device 30 are increased, the number of pixels also increases. The data driver 20 should have more output lines to provide signals to the additional pixels. This requires providing more data driving circuits in the data driver, which further increases the manufacturing cost.